1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Thames flood notes (OTL)
'Over view' Without due care the London would floods would get worse over time. Whilst some places like the low-lying Isle of Grain, Canvey Island, Hoo peninsular, Benfleet and Isle of Sheppey would flood more frequently, others firth up stream like Plummeted, the Greenwich peninsular and West Ham CB would become permanent swamps. 'The phenomena at play' 'Nuked-to-flat earth' The 100 kt. and 200 kt. bombs would cause a wide, but shallow crater if detonated on ground or just above it. All buildings and structures would be burnt, demolished or vaporised depending on the location’s relation to the bomb’s point of detonation. 'Flood plain' Most of the Thames was surrounded by at leads a few feet of flood plain or marshland. Large tracts were swamps or mud flats were running all the way from the River Lea’s outflow to Canvey Island and the Isle of Grain. Others existed along the river Roding in Redbridge LB and at the River Lea as far as Enfield Lock. Lambeth was a moorland, with a costal swamp (Lambeth Marsh) and inland swamp (Lower Marsh) in the 1300’s. The old Isel of Dogs, Stepney Marsh, Blackwall Level, Bugsby's Marsh and North Grenwich Marsh were drained in the 17th century and joined up as the then farming penisulars that are the Isel of Dogs and the Grenwhich peninsular. It was all reclaimed by the 1880's, but would revert if the dykes, drains and embankments failed. Thames Embankment (at Westminster) was vovewelmed and part of the Chelsea Embankment did collapse in the flood of 1923. Teddington, Chiswick, Putney, Hammersmith, Westmister, Southwark, Battersea and Richmond (in Surrey) flood on occasion and some incidents have occurred as far north as Oxford, but any permanent mass flooding by the Thames would not get past about Battersea. 'Other moorlands and bogs' Moorefield was a bog from which the Wall Brook takes most of its water from. The River Brent has a habit of flooding in Hendon, Perivale, Brentford and Hanwell. Parts of Hampstead heath were marshland and the River Wandle used to flood Wandle Park, Carshalton Pond and Waddon Marsh when they were farmland. 'The Thames Flood Barrier and the Canvey Island Sea Wall.' The Thames Flood Barrier was not built in 1962 and the Canvey Island Sea Wall was in decay. The Victorian wall was falling apart and the 1947 and 1954 wall were only localised. The 1970's and 1880's wall did no exist. 'Floods' 'I would probably be like this-' # Heavy to total war damage as of 1962. # London Underground quickly floods as the pups fail or are destroyed. It fills with rain water, aquifer water and water excess from the Thames as well as sewerage from broken sewers. Sections are flooded as the rivers Fleet, Wall Brook, Bayswater, Lambourne, Kilburn and Ravens borne all burst out of damaged pipes to in the next few days. # Much of the costal land between the Isle of Canvey, the Isle of Grain and the Isle of Dogs steady becomes wetter as dykes and pumps fail, leading to it becoming a swamp in a few years # London Underground foods out with in a few years. # Typhyod, Choroa and Typhus have never had it so good. # Great Flood of 1968 causes trouble and floods in Catford, Lewisham and parts of Woolworth. Costa Kent and Essex (particularly Canvey Island, Benfleet and Thurrock). The local sewers fail the streets are awash with long forgotten sewage. # Sewers, water mains, culverted rivers and piped rivers break out due to a lack of mantinance. # The sewers in the uninhabited and tribal zones fail, so the streets and rivers are awash with the remaining long forgotten sewage. # The Thames overwhelms any rubble or remaining dykes and lock gates. # River Medway floods over at its mouth in 1993, 1997, 2007 and 2009. Category:United Kingdom Category:England Category:Nature Category:Weather Category:1962: Doomsday